


Soft touches

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Husbands being hubands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are being goofy husbands at a movie.





	Soft touches

"You look absolutely stunning, my beautiful Yuuri." Victor whispers sweetly, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair in the dim lighted room. How lucky he was to have this beautiful creature as a husband. Victor leans down and kisses Yuuri's forehead, eyes shining. "Do you realize you make me the happiest person in the world? Do you realize my life was meaningless before you became along and restore it?"

Yuuri melts into his husband's soft touch, heart racing rapidly. Victor and his soft, gentle touch. How can Yuuri enjoy the big screen when Victor is caressing face and spreading love words to him? It was distracting and nerve wrecking.

"You already told me that, Vitya." Yuuri replies shyly, looking down at the ground.

Victor chuckles and wraps his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. He knew the people behind them would judge but he didn't care. He loves flirting with his adorable husband. 

"You are the cutest pork cutlet bowl in Japan! If you were an actual pork cutlet bowl, I'd eat you up easily."

Yuuri looks up at his husband with a frown. "Don't eat me, Vitya!"

"But you'll taste good."

"You are a meanie."

"And you are a cutie." Victor holds Yuuri tighter and kisses his forehead once more. Yuuri sighs contently, placing his hand on top of Victor's while the movie plays.


End file.
